


just the two of us

by joppers



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joppers/pseuds/joppers
Summary: Having a sex life as a superhero was hard enough.Having a sex life as a superhero with a two year old? About ten times harder.or, Janet just wants a night alone with her husband.





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne" in the MCU Kink Bingo! Set before any of the movies take place for some younger Janet/Hank fun. I also feel like Peggy and Janet would have been fantastic friends, and I'm sad we were deprived of that!

Having a sex life as a superhero was hard enough.

Having a sex life as a superhero with a two year old? About ten times harder.

Janet rubbed at her temples, a sigh building in her throat as closes the document she’s attempting to read. She’d been trying to read the brief for nearly an hour, with no luck- she could barely focus, her thoughts drifting to how long it had been since she and Hank had had the opportunity to be alone.

By her calculations, it had been three weeks, four days, and fifteen hours.

Not that she was counting, or anything.

Knowing her concentration was shot, Janet picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number, tapping her pen against the page as she listened to it ring.

“So, are you up for doing me a favor tonight?”

_

“Thanks again, Peggy,” Janet said for the third time as she grabbed Hope’s bag from the backseat, her daughter already ensconced in Peggy Carter’s arms. The older woman waved the words away, adjusting Hope to a more comfortable position.

“It’s no trouble- I’ve got Sharon for the night anyway, she’ll be delighted to have a playmate for the evening,” Peggy tells her, and Janet smiles a little in relief. “Did something come up?”

Janet shrugs, a mischievous look crossing her face.

“Oh, no- not yet. But with any luck…” she trails off, and Peggy’s eyes widen before she chuckles, mirth filling her eyes as she shakes her head.

“I remember those days. Daniel and I had to get rather creative ourselves, especially when we had both Michael and Lucy,” Peggy replies, shifting Hope as she squirmed. “You’ll adjust, darling, I promise.”

Janet nods, sighing, and reaches up to stroke her daughter’s hair. She kisses the back of her head, and then Peggy’s cheek.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, jellybean. Be good for Peggy,” she says, and Hope nods, a little drowsy from the nap she’d taken in the car and hadn’t fully awoken from yet. Peggy winks at her, and Janet’s lips curve into a grin as she heads back to the car, a little bit of a bounce to her step.

Hank was working later than her, so she prepares in the time she has before he gets home; she opens a bottle of wine to breathe, digs out some old records, and lights a few candles that had collected too much dust for her liking. The prospect of a whole evening with her husband, uninterrupted by a mission or a fussy daughter, has Janet feeling looser than she has in months, and she hums along to the Eagles record she has on.

“Hope asleep already?” she looks up at her husband’s voice, startled at his entrance, and blinks. She shakes her head, watching him hang his keys up and take off his coat.

“She’s with Peggy tonight,” Janet tells him, and he turns, curious.

“Do we have a mission? I didn’t get a call,” he starts, and she shakes her head, pouring him a glass of wine and pressing it into his hand.

“You have…a different mission tonight, Dr. Pym,” she replies, teasing tinging her tone as she toys with the buttons of his shirt. “Think you can handle the job?”

Hank catches onto the nature of her teasing easily, and his face softens, the fingers of his free hand catching on the loose fabric of her dress. He tugs her closer, gripping her hip, and brushes his nose along hers.

“I think I can come up with a mission plan,” he answers before he drops his mouth to hers. Janet melts into him, one hand coming up to twine in his hair, holding him against her as she sighed happily. She tilted her head back as his mouth moved to her neck, smirking at the way he nipped at the curve of her jaw.

“I approve of this plan so far, Henry,” she says, and he chuckles, the sound reverberating against her skin. He sets his wine aside blindly, nearly missing the counter, and uses both hands to cup her cheeks, bringing her mouth to his once more. Janet hums, content, as heat wells within her, heart pumping in her chest.

“I think it’s time to move this from the kitchen, Ms. Van Dyne,” Hank murmurs in her ear, hands tugging at the hem of her dress and skimming the skin of her thighs, shooting fire through her veins. She grins at him, considering a moment, before she hops up onto the table and rucks up her dress herself.

“That’s what they invented bleach for,” she replies, skimming her own nails lightly over her thighs, watching her husband’s eyes drop to watch the movement. His resolve holds for about five seconds, and then he was on her, kissing her deeply as his fingers went for the buttons lining the front of her dress.

Janet grins, clumsily helping him, and nips on his bottom lip before she pulls back, dress askew and half-off. She knows her hair is a mess, and her cheeks are heated, but the way Henry was looking at her only deepened her flush.

“What?” she asks when he still won’t move, simply staring at her, and he merely lifts a hand to brush her hair back, thumb running down her cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” is all he says, voice soft, and Janet’s flush turns into a blush, warmth flooding her chest in soft embarrassment, even after all these years. She dips her gaze, eyes shutting momentarily, and she’s caught off guard when Hank scoops her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

“Henry! What are you doing?” she asks, laughter escaping her as he heads for the stairs.

“It’s been weeks, Janet. We’re not having sex on the table,” he informs her, patting her ass gently. “Bed first. Maybe when we need food I’ll consider the table.”

She outright laughs at that, burying her face between his shoulder blades and inhaling the scent of ink and oil and _Henry_.

Maybe Peggy would be taking Hope a little more often…


End file.
